The present invention relates to a pipe assembly provided with a drainage system.
Conventionally, the pipe assembly comprises two pipes, and a joining device configured to connect the two pipes together.
Although not exclusively, the present invention relates more particularly to the transfer of fuel on an aircraft, in particular on a transport plane, for example in order to send fuel from a wing of the aircraft to an underwing engine attachment pylon, in order to supply the engine with fuel.